Niðhöggr
Niðhöggr was an Evil Dragon and a member of Qlippoth. He was known as the Abyss Rage Dragon and the Extrajudicial Death Dragon. Appearance Niðhöggr was a black colored Eastern Dragon. He was described as to having a large body about 20 meters long and a khaki colored belly, despite his snake-like appearance, he had four limbs and four wings. He was also mentioned to have eerily drooling fluids coming from its huge mouth. Personality He was described as a Dragon full of greed because he was always hungry as he swallowed everything in sight. He was even shown to be a cannibal as he desired to eat a Dragon egg. Niðhöggr was a sadistic Dragon, as seen by his taking pleasure in brutally beating others. He also had a deep sense of vindictiveness. History At some point in the past, Niðhöggr lived in Northern Europe. He had even met Ddraig at some point before he was sealed. According to records, his last known appearance was when he was defeated several hundred years ago, it's unknown whether he resurrected himself or if it was done through the Holy Grail. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Niðhöggr made his official appearance in Volume 20, when he infiltrated the underground space in the Hyoudou Residence and nearly beat Ophis to death while holding Issei's parents as hostages, whom he kidnapped after he escaped when Crom Cruach appeared. Niðhöggr later appeared on Agreas where he fought against the Occult Research Club but was constantly taking powerful blows and unable to fight back against them, mostly from an angered Issei. He manages to get back up using Phenex Tears, however he was overwhelmed again when Crom Cruach appeared to senselessly beat him up and lets Issei and Asia pass, Niðhöggr tries to attack them only to be dispersed by Crom Cruach's aura. Crom Cruach intimidates Niðhöggr stating that he will kill him a hundred times over and chase him down relentlessly until his consciousness perishes. Powers & Abilities Magic Talent: Niðhöggr was capable of casting defensive and offensive magic spells. Self-Resurrection: It's said that because of his greed, Niðhöggr was capable of reviving himself to some degree, to the point that he was even capable of surviving Ragnarok. Miasma: Niðhöggr could produce black corrosive clouds from his body that could cause damage to anyone as soon as it touched them. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Niðhöggr was a dragon that gnawed on a root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. *Niðhöggr means "Malice Striker". **níð was a term for a social stigma implying the loss of honor and the status of a villain in historical Viking society. **The name might refer to his role as a horrific monster or in its action of chewing the corpses of the inhabitants of Náströnd (Corpse Shore), a place in Hel where he lived and chewed on the corpses of the guilty. *Niðhöggr is the fourth Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the first being Vritra, second being Midgardsormr, third being Yu-Long, and fifth being Apophis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:Mythological Figures Category:Deceased